


They Just Don't Understand

by Lovelyhanna13



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyhanna13/pseuds/Lovelyhanna13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's thoughts on the Doctor's regeneration. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Just Don't Understand

They just don’t understand.

This was constantly running through Clara’s head after the Doctor regenerated. It started when Vastra implied that she was a stranger. 

That hurt.

Clara didn’t blame them for not understanding, after all she never told them. You see Clara lied. She lied to Vastra, and Jenny, and Strax. 

She lied to the Doctor.

Clara told everybody that she never remembered what happened when she went into the Doctor’s timeline. When she was running, constantly running. Running to find the Doctor, running to save the Doctor.

She didn’t know who she was.

Was she Clara Oswin Oswald – the girl who became a darlak, soufflé girl; Clarana Os – the girl who died alone in an alley when the Doctor was stuck in 1969, she saved him from muggers; or was she someone else?

Was she the Teacher?

Clara remembered being the Teacher the best. From growing up on Galafrey, going to the Academy, and building the Doctor’s TARDIS as a hobby – that was why the TARDIS didn’t like her, she thought she was impersonating her mother. With those wonderful memories came the bad ones.

She remembered the war.

She remembered burning with the rest of Galafrey, she remembered the time lock. The Teacher is still there stuck in time waiting for the Doctor to remove the lock and let her free. In a sense Clara is still the Teacher, their minds are connected what Clara sees/feels/experiences so does the Teacher. When the time lock comes undone they will become one once again.

Clara is a Time Lady.

Since her mind is connected to the Teacher’s she knows everything the Teacher knows. She knows that if a Time Lord gets a new set of regeneration cycles they become a new person. They have to decide if they want to stay who they were or become someone new. She remembers one person who went from the Socialite to the Hermit – That was scary.

That could have been the Doctor.

When she asked Vastra how to fix him, how to change him back, she didn’t mean to the previous Doctor – she meant into the Doctor period. She tested Vastra to see if she knew anything about what was going on with the Doctor. She didn’t.

They didn’t understand.

They didn’t understand that Clara’s worst fear was that the Doctor would turn into the Warrior – he was so close when Amy was taken. The Warrior would be the last thing the universe needed. The Doctor was terrifying when angered – the Warrior was always angry.

She tested him.

She knew that the add wasn’t from the Doctor – she knew him, he would never do anything like that. She went to see what the Doctor thought, if he was still the Doctor. She stood there in front of yet another thing that wanted to kill her and hoped.

She hoped he was still the Doctor.

When the Doctor grabbed her hand – and yes he was still the Doctor – that was one of the best moments of her multiple lives. So when Vastra hints that she is still just a brainless ape who bases her opinions on looks, or when the Doctor accuses her of wanting the previous Doctor, she just looks at them. It’s not their fault that they don’t know what she knows. But it hurts that they don’t trust her. But then again,

They just don’t understand.


End file.
